24 New York
by Party Chickie
Summary: It takes play in sunnyside new york n LA there is a bomb threat for new york
1. Chapter 1

**24 New York**

**_ring ring ring_ "Jack?" "yes president palmer it has been along time" jack sez "yes it has been jack n im callin for 1 reason ur country needs u again jack" president sez "jack there has been a nuclear bomb threat to a school in sunnyside NYC" "where do i go?" jack asks "CTU of course" president answers "ill b there in 5" jack sez "lookin foward to speaking again jack" president sez "me to" they hang up jack drives to CTU "jack nice to c u again" michelle sez giving him a hug "ur the new head of CTU?" jack asks "yes after u kno who died i took over b/c tony went to jail but he out n here" michelle sez "n ur married?" jack asks lookin at her ring "yes 2 years" she answers "im happy 4 u" jack sez "thank u...anyway we have to do this we might not have much time" michelle sez leading jack to the meeting room.****  
****ChristinaSummer was bored. She was sitting in science class with absolutely nothing to do seeing as her friends Gohar and Elvie had fallen asleep from boredom and the rest of her friends had different science classes. Just as she was drifting off intoher ownland she heard the door open. She looked up to see her friend enter and say to the teacher, "Mr. Morrison, we need chrisina down at the computer lab." "Alright, Christina?" replied Mr. Morrison. With that christina grabbed her books and rushed out of the room. Closing the door behind her she asked Katie, "So, what's wrong with the computer?" Katie responded, "Nothing, I just thought you could use a break from The Land of Boredom." They began to make their way down to the computer lab in the basement.****  
****"hello Jack nice to c u again" tony sez "nice to b bac tony" jack sez "ok now here is wat we got so far, now the other day President Palmer recived a casset recording saying tht they r planting a nuclear bomb sum where in new york state n tht it will be planted today n we have only 24hours till it goes off, so we traced where this recording came from n it came from a school in sunnyside new york city in a school called Robert F. Wagner its a Public high school so we need u n a bomb squad to go in there n find it then defuse it" to explains "but wont tht school be swarming with teenagers?" michelle asks "most likely but they cant just close the skool for no reason the parents will want to kno y n we do not want to cause a panic" jack explains "so when can u leave?" tony asks "now" jack answer "u have a short plain ride there, president palmer will call u when u are abord the plane" tony explains "ok thank u" jack sez jack grabs sum wepons meets the people hes working with n then gets on the plane _ring ring_ "this is Jack" "hello jack im sure CTU has gotten u up to speed" "yes Mr president im on my was to sunnyside new york city"****  
****When Katie and Christina reached the computer lab it was completely empty, exactly how they liked it. They turned giving eachother looks that seemed to say, 'Oh, this is gonna be fun'. With that Katie ran to the main computer that the teacher used and began to hack into the school data base. "So which jerk's grade should we change first?" They both said simultaneously, "Jordan!" Katie scrolled down the list until she found the name 'Santana, Jordan' as she clicked on it she said, "Ha! Got you now Jordan!" Christina's smile turned to a frown, "Hey, how come you get to use the computer?", she asked. Katie responded, "Because last time we pulled a prank you got to use the computer." Katie had just finished changing Jordan's grade and was closing the program when bothe girls jumped at the sound of a door opening. A man pushing a utility cart with a large bag on it walked in and stopped when they saw him. Both Christina and Katie eyed him curiously, he noticed this and said, "Delivering a new computer battery." Although their suspicions were not totally gone they nodded their heads and returned to the computer. About half an hour later the computer went absolutley crazy. "Stupid, outdated cmputers!" said katie as she tried to restore the computer to it's normal function. "Hey, why don't we try that new battery?" asked Christina. Katie nodded and the pair went over to the bag and opened it only to discover that it wasn't a battery at all."wat is tht?" katie asks "katie...its ticking!" christina sez they both look at eachother in horror.****  
****The plane landed Jack enters a car n drives to Robert F. Wagner, "do we kno wat room the bomb is located in?" jack asks the driver "we r pretty sure its located in the computer lab in the basement" the driver answers "here is the blue prints of the building so u kno where to go" "thank u" jack sez he looks through the blue prints finally they arrive in front of the skool "ok now everyone stay in position i dnt want anyone to c the bomb squade until we have a visual on the bomb" Jack sez through walkie talkie "copy tht jack" they answer Jack walks into the skool everyone leaves them alone adult wisehe findshis way to the basement wherehe finds 2 girls by a ticking bag "SET AWAY FROM THE BAG!" jack yells the girls get up right away "wats going on?" they both ask at the same time "who r u?" jack asks "ChristinaSummer and this is Katie Brian" christina sez "wat r u doing down here?" jack asks "we go to skool here n we came down stairs to do sum work n this man came in wit this bag n said it was a new battery pac for the computers n then the computer went on the frits so we thought we try the battery but it turned out its not a battery" katie explained "its a bomb isent it?" christina asks "im not going to lie" jack sez christina n katie both node "ok now tell the princible to call for all children in class rooms so tht way they dont c the bomb squade cum in once they r in call a fire drill" jack orders "yes sir" an agent sed n ran off "so u had nothing to do with this bag being here?" jack asks looking at them strate in the eye "no we didnt" katie sez "we were just doing work" christina sez "i believe u" jack sez turning away "ill need u guys to cum bac to CTU wit us so we can get a discription of the man" jack sez "where is tht?" katie asks "LA" "how do we no ur a real agent?" christina asks he flashes his badge n then called the president on speaker for more prof "yes jack" he sez "yes mr president im in the skool the bomb is here n the bomb squade is on their way in" jack updates "sounds like everything is going well except we need to kno who did this" "i have2 girls here tht saw the man tht droped the bomb off" jack sez "well bring them in" president sez they hang up n christina n katie look at eachother****  
****After Katie and Christina's parents had been phoned, they borded a private plane to L.A. with Jack. The first ten minutes of the plane ride had been spent in a comfortable silence. Well, it was comfortable for Jack and Christina, Katie on the other hand was fidgety and nervous. It wasn't because she was scared of the current situation, it was because she hated silence, in fact it was number one on her list of things to hate. Finally she could no longer take the silence, so she said, "So...um...what exactly do you do at CTU Mr., I mean _Agent_ Bauer?" Jack's answer was short and to the point, "Well, right now I'm trying to save the state of New York, and possibly the United States." His tone made it quite clear that he wasn't in the mood for questions or small talk. The next few minutes were once again silent. Katie turned to look at Christina, Christina felt her gaze and turned to look at her. She didn't even have to ask what Katie's questioning face meant, it was clear that she was asking if she should ask another question. Christina violently shook her head, indicating that it was a definate no. Katie's face seemed to say 'Oh well, I'll do it anyway" Before Christina could stop her Katie asked a very stupid question, "Have you ever killed anyone?" Jack looked at Katie like she had two heads, then turned to Christina and asked, "Is she always like this?" Christina immediatley replied, "Yes, almost all the time." Katie looked at Christina confusedly and asked, "What do mean, 'all the time'?" Before Christina could respond the plane began to shake violently. Jack immediatley began to bark out orders,"You two sit down and strap yourselves in!" They hesitated for a minute, "NOW!" They didn't have to be told again. He then proceeded to talk to the pilate, "Tom, what the heck is wrong with the plane!" "I don't know, I think fuel line's been cut! I'm gonna try to switch to the back up one!" Jack responded, "Well do it fast, cause we've got a bomb on this plane!" "A bomb!" Tom asked panickedly. "Yes, a bomb! the timer has been stoped but it still has to be deactivated, and if we crash, it goes off and we die, so hurry up!" With that the turbulence ended, "I was one step ahead of you Jack! Fuel line has been switched and we're about to land!" **

**The plane turned around and we landed safely in an airport "wats wrong wit the dame plane?" jack asked "i dnt kno im going to get help" tom sed "UM JACK!" katie yelled from inside the plane "wat?" "IT STARTED TICKING AGAIN!" christina sed "WAT tht impossible" jack runs to the bomb n looks at it **_**how is this possible **_**he mumbles jack picks up his phone n speed dials "JANE the bomb has reset itself!" jack sed jane was in charge of the bomb squad "**_**ok jack u have to try to do this urself ill give u directions"**_** jane sed " "ok go" jack sez "**_**now at the bottom of the bomb there should b alot of wires now push them out of the way which should then b showing is the timer how much time do we have?**_**" jack does as she sez "1min" **_**"ok now cut these wires in this order blue red green yellow"**_** jack cuts the blue red then green but then "jane there is no yellow wire" "**_**r u sure?" **_**"yes there is no yellow wire" "**_**ok im gonna have to call u back n figure this out" **_**there is no time there r sec left!" jack yells but she hung up "DAME IT" he screams "GET OUT OF HERE" he damands christina n kaite they run out of the plane n yell for help jack looks at the time 5...4...3...2...1...0!**


	2. Chapter 2

24 NewYork

**Jack jumps to take cover even though he knows its no use everyone was a goner until after he jumps instead of the bomb going off sumthing pops out of the bomb or wat her thought was the bomb Jack goes to pick it up its was a paper he unfolded it n it read 'u'll never find the real bomb in time' RING RING "hello?" "jack i cnt find how to deactivate it" jane sez "thts fine thank u" jack sez "wat...wat do u mean thts fine?" jane asks but he hangs up jack walks out of the plane "EVERYONE THIS IS NOT THE REAL BOMB ITS A FAKE!" he walks up to advicer "this came out of it" Tom cum running out of the plane "its fixed now lets get bac to CTU so we can figure this out" they all get bac on n start heading bac "i dnt understand y would they try to make u find a fake?" kaite asks "so it would throw them off course stupid" christina sez "she not always this stupid she is usually smart but i donno wats wrong wit her today" christina sez to jack "HEY!" katie sez about to hit christina but she blocks it "well when we get to CTU u have to stop ur stupidity so u 2 can describe tht man to us hes our only lead so far" jack explains "when we land me tony n michelle will b taking care of u" "who is tony n michelle?" katie asks "they r in charge of CTU we'll b ?ing u" jack explains "ur not gonna torture us r u?" katie asks "no" jack sez giving katie a look as if he would want to then jack picks up his phone to call the president**

**

* * *

"hello?" "mr president hello im bringing the 2 girls back to CTU as u kno but we had a problem with the plane and had to land everything is fine but one of the girls realized tht the bomb was ticking!" jack explained "omg is everything ok?" "yes the bomb was a fake to throw us off course a paper came out of it saying tht we will never find the real bomb in time" jack updated "so now wats our lead?" the president asked "the man tht droped off the fake so now we have to bring the girls back n ? them about wat this man looks like" jack sed "ok keep me posted" "will do" jack sed and then hung up please put seat belts on we are ready to land the loud speaker sed "r we going to be in danger?" katie asked "im not going to lie to u but i think u already r" jack sed softly christina n katie look at eachother alittle scard the plane lands n the 3 walk into CTU "hey we heard the bomb was a fake" a young women with blond hair sed "yes these girls saw the man tht dropped the fake off we need to know wat he looks like wheres michelle?" jack asked "um.. she has a meeting wit the captin of the FBI so im gonna take care of them" she sed "ok good christina katie this is my daughter Kim she'll b ?ing u on the man n u'll also have a scetch artist there to draw him" jack explains christina n katie shake their heads nervously "hey ur safe here" jack sez calmly "ok follow me we going to the back to ask sum ?'s about this guy...um..which is christina n which is katie?" kim asked "the stupid one is katie" christina sed katie punched her christina laughed "im katie" kaite sed "ok follow me" christina began to study her n then realized tht she was very young n then realized she looked about 22 so she was only 4 years older then them. The walk to the questioning room was short. They were asked questions about what the guy looked like. When they had an acurate sketch of what he looked like, they were left alone with Kim. After ten minutes Katie thought to herself 'what is with these people and silence!' When she could no longer stand it she asked Kim, "So did you catch that Christian Roberts guy?" Kim immediatley looked at her suspiciously, "How did you know about him?" "We hacked into the CTU security files." immediatly realizing her mistake she added, "I mean we...um... oh crap." Christina punched Katie really hard in the arm. "How did you get into those files? They have a level five government security lock on them!" Christina, in a weak attempt to get them out of trouble, said,"That Katie! What a kidder huh?" "Don't worry. your not in trouble... yet. We might be able to use your obvious talent with computers to our advantage." said Kim. Then she wipped out a cell phone and began to dial Jack Bouer's # to tell him about this.**

* * *

**Kim sent the picture to jacks laptop. Ok now we have to track this guy down jack sed "r they checking the fake 4 finger prints?" "yes they doing it as..." kim was cut off "kim we got sum prints" a man sed "dad ill call u bac they have sum prints" kim sed then hung up "follow me" kim sed n walked out of the room "wat do we have?" kim asks michelle "well first christina katie is this the man u saw?" michelle asks she shows us a picture on a computer screen "yes" they sed at the same time "ok now we have a location of where this man is as we speak, its a teenage club but none of our men can go in b/c only teens are allowed in" michelle explained _ring ring_ michelle picks up the CTU phone it was jack "do we have a location?" jack asks n then as kim explains everything michelle sez to christina n katie "we r gonna need u to go under cover n find this man we'll give u guns n u have to wear wires n we will give u sunglasses which have cameras in them so we can c wat u c,... now r u 2 up 4 the task?" she asks katie looks at christina n katie sez "ill do if u do it" christina looks at her "ok ill do it" "im going with u" kim sez katie n christina became alittle relieved they get them ready n thts when kim hands them their guns explains how 2 use them n then katie sez "u ready?" "born tht way" christina sez they get into the car n begin to drive finally they arrive to the night club "ok not hear a cell phone between u me katie n kim" jack sez handing it to christina then hands 1 to kaite then they go inside christina n katie look around "OMG!" christina screams "wat wat?" katie sez "tht guy is soo hot!" christina sez waving at him "yo 1st EW 2nd we r not here 4 the guys!" katie sez "hey look there are sum big guys like garding tht room near the makeout area" katie sez the 3 move in "im going around the bac, b careful" kim sez n moves away christina goes to the right of the door n katie goes to the left katie turns around to c if she saw kim but turns bac around n Christina is gone "christina?" she whispers then looks through the door from a crack "WHO R U WITH!" the man asks punching her in the face "no one" she answers "LIER!" he raises his hand n but a women stops him "now did ur mother teach u to hit women, sry hes new now untie her ill get her to talk" katie saw a look of terror cross christinas face then kim taps her on the shoulder "u ok?" she asks "they got her!" katie sez "WAT?" kim asks "they have christina!" they run out to get jack****

* * *

**

"jack jack!" kim n katie scream "wat the hell r u doing here ur sopposed to be inside?" jack orders "they got her" katie sez out of breath "christina?" jack sez worried "YES" katie sed "we have to get her out" katie sed "ok ok calm down we'll get her!" jack sed "ok we have a teen captured people n we HAVE to get her OUT" he sez to all agents "ok now do u think u can go in there again we r gonna need u to go under cover but im asking if u can do this if u cant keep it together i mean u cant lose it while ur in there,so can u do it?" jack asks katie she nods "wat do i have to do?" jack n katie walk away _IN THE CLUB _"names Nina...Nina Myers...and u r?" nina asked christina she take a breath in but sumone else answers 4 her "Christina...Christina Summer" it was katie all guns point at katie "whoa whoa calm down im on ur side!" katie sed raising her hands nina lowers her gun n others follow "who r u?" nina ask "names katie...n i cnt stand this little boyfriend stealing bitch!" katie sed "wat!" christina asks completly puzzled "u kno exzacly wat i meen i loved..james" n gives a look to christina to play along "well if ur so agenst her...shoot her...in the arm" nina sed handing katie a gun katie didnt kno wat to do until _the guns not loaded _jack sed in katies ear peice she points the gun at katies arm n pulls the trigger nothing katie signed n so did christina she looked at her in shock "U WOULD HAVE SHOT ME U BITCH!" "shut up asshole" katie sez punching her in the face "welcome a board" nina sed katie smiles _great job_


End file.
